The Gift of the Moon
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: That's what she called herself, and he was always naive enough to believe her. Still does, really.


The Gift of the Moon

RoxanneTeddy

Maybe he was fooling himself, but he was pretty sure she just winked at him. That is most definitely not what he was expecting when he promised to tutor her.

"S'up, Teddy?" Victoire, his best friend, asked when he returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"I think I'm in love with your cousin," he blurted.

She raised one eyebrow. "Is this something I want to know about?"

"Probably not," he admitted. "I was just tutoring her, and then she winked at me."

"Which one of my cousins?" Victoire asked. "You don't mean Roxy, do you? Or, what does she go by these days?"

"Anne," Teddy said. His hair was bright red, which was his form of blushing. "She goes by Anne."

"Figures," Victoire muttered. "What's the counter curse for—"

"Do you think she likes me?" Teddy interrupted.

"You're acting like a thirteen year old girl with her first crush," Victoire huffed.

"Jealous," he teased, flicking her hair.

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly. You aren't particularly attractive, scrawny."

"Hey!" He protested.

"Hay is for horses," she shot back at him.

Her blond hair fell in his face, and he brushed it away.

"Copping a feel?" A slightly sarcastic voice asked.

"Anne?" Teddy asked, his hair turning a faint pink before he controlled it, turning it turquoise again.

"No," the girl said, her tone still sarcastic, "it's Rose."

"Don't drag Briar into this," Victoire snapped.

"Oh, you've always liked Rose more," Anne snapped.

"So what if I have?" The blond snipped. "She's more likable, and she would never steal my boyfriend."

Teddy just stared at the two, not comprehending a word of it. "Want to fill me in?" He ventured.

"Brian was begging to kiss me. You shouldn't be surprised," Anne growled.

"Didn't mean you had to kiss him," Victoire pointed out. "We're cousins, Anne."

"If I hadn't, someone else would have," Anne said. She was already walking away.

"Shut up!" Victoire was bright red and shouting. "You don't know anything!"

"Torie?" Teddy asked. "I don't…"

The girl ran away, towards the girl's dorm, and Teddy chased after Roxanne. He finally caught up with the girl near the Astronomy tower.

"I want to hate her," Anne said without even turning around to see who she was speaking to. "I want to hate her so badly, but she's Victoire, and everyone loves her, so how can I hate her? I'm the girl everyone hates."

Teddy put his arm around her and they stared out at the moon. In typical male style, he decided to ruin the moment. "Some people say the moon's made of cheese."

Anne started laughing, and Teddy thought that was probably a good sign. She turned to him and kissed him square on the mouth.

"What was that?" Teddy gasped when she pulled away.

"Green cheese," Anne said simply, smiling. "The gift of the moon."

He stared at her as she sashayed out of the tower. He thought that maybe Anne was wrong, and that the kiss wasn't the gift of the moon; Anne herself was.

Was it possible to fall in love in a day? Teddy thought that maybe it was.

"You need to talk to me," Teddy begged. "Just tell me what the problem is!"

"Do you really want to know what the problem is?" Victoire whirled to face him. "The problem is that Anne is a dirty, lying slag, and she'll only make you miserable, but you fancy yourself in love after one wink!"

She turned and ran away from him, _again._ "I don't want to mess up our friendship over this," he told the air.

Being air, it didn't respond.

Teddy kissed Anne again, but she pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed, like his hair, and there was this gleam in her eyes, but she was wearing a frown.

"What's the matter?" Teddy asked her.

"I can't do this," she replied.

His heart froze. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, I can't keep kissing you while you're dating Victoire," Anne said.

"I'm not, though," Teddy frowned.

"Well, it looks like it," Anne snapped. "Maybe you shouldn't talk to her as much."

Teddy nodded. "She won't talk to me right now, anyway."

Anne smiled, but it looked slightly malicious. "That's good."

Later that night, Teddy wondered what the two girls had against each other. Victoire hadn't even cried over Brian—she knew he was probably cheating, and wanted an excuse to break up with him anyway. Teddy didn't understand girls. Some days he wondered if they were even human.

"She told you to what?" Victoire screeched.

"She wants me to talk to you less," Teddy said, very confused. "I figured you weren't talking to me anyway, so I agreed."

"Don't you see what she's doing?" The blond asked before she stalked off. He thought she was doing an awful lot of that lately.

"No," Teddy told the air, which he seemed to be speaking to a lot lately, "I do not know what Anne is doing, other than loving me, since we are completely in love with each other." He didn't know why he had to convince the air of that particular fact, but maybe he was just trying to convince himself.

Two hands covered his eyes, and he turned to see Anne. He put convincing anyone, himself included, behind him.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Anne asked.

"With Fred and James," Teddy replied. "It's their first time. They were in detention the first weekend."

"Just them?" Anne asked.

"I'll probably have Butterbeer with Torie later," Teddy replied, anxious for some reason.

"Have Butterbeer with me instead," Anne said.

"I promised Torie," Teddy replied.

Anne rolled her eyes. "So break your promise. I'll be very upset if you don't have Butterbeer with me."

"Can't I just have Butterbeer with both of you?" Teddy sighed.

"No," Anne replied.

His conversation with Victoire was interesting, to say the least. It ended when she threw a hairbrush at him.

"I just don't get it," Teddy complained to James and Fred as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

"That sounds weird," James said.

"A word of advice, Ted," Fred said. "My sister's a bitch. You should probably just break up with her now and be done with it."

"She's the gift of the moon," Teddy argued.

James and Fred rolled their eyes. "And she's using you," James said. "She's controlling who you hang out with and where you go."

"Ab-u-sive," Fred sang, stretching out the vowels.

Teddy bit the inside of his cheek and tried to ignore the two thirteen year olds. He wanted to argue that he knew Anne better, but Fred was her sister…

"She's changed," he finally settled on.

"For the worse," he thought he heard James mutter, but he couldn't be sure.

Teddy was quiet as he sipped his Butterbeer. "I don't like you being friends with James and Fred," Anne said at last. "Or Victoire, for that matter. Stay away from her."

Teddy just stared at her. "She's my best friend."

"No," Anne smiled, "I am."

He blinked and nodded before he looked down at his drink.

Will it ever end? He wondered.

"No," someone said. "Absolutely not."

"Victoire?" Teddy asked.

"I'm putting my foot down. Teddy's a puppy dog, Roxanne Weasley. He doesn't know any better. You are a bitch."

"She—"

"Be quiet, Teddy," the two girls said together.

Someone whistled. "Cat fight."

Victoire grabbed Teddy's hand and dragged him away from the table. "Stay away from, Anne," she told him. "She isn't the gift of the moon or whatever other shit she's told you. She's using you."

"I don't know," Teddy said, again speaking to thin air. "I never know."

**Sorry, shit ending, but I need to get this in. And I like having this last picture of Teddy left behind and speaking to the air. Whatever… anyway, this was for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour challenge again. I don't think it was as good as yesterday, but whatever, I don't have time to edit.**

**I don't own HP.**


End file.
